Matched
by UndyingF1r3
Summary: A marhinki story about Matt and Mari being a match.. a magical match. Rated T for swearing and evilness.
1. Prophecy

**A/N: Hi there, everybubble. This is my first fanfic so please, PLEASE don't bite my head off. IF you don't like it, or there's a SERIOUS mistake I made, just tell me and I'll try and fix it.. I'm sorry if this pisses you off or offends you in any way (can you tell I'm a doormat yet?) Anyway, here it is… Advice is welcomed! :3 Luv ya 3 (Also, FYI, this is the Prologue..)  
**

"Grandma, tell me a story" 8 year old Matt Sohinki said as he lay on the floor of his grandparents' house, staring up at his grandmother in her rocking chair.

"All right, Matt. But just this once." His grandmother smiled, rocking back and forth as she began her tale.

"This is a story about the three facultas. Facultas are ordinary humans, just like you or I, but they have great powers, beyond even the most creative of dreams. The three facultas are born once every one thousand years. There are two male facultas, Peace and Hatred, and one female facultas, Hope. Peace and Hope fight Hatred to keep the world pure and good. When the facultas fight, the battle rages (sometimes for months) as Peace and Hope try to demolish Hatred. Even though Peace and Hope are very powerful, the pure evil that infests Hatred is so powerful that they can only imprison him in time. Hatred tries to rule the universe with evil, so he can see Peace and Hope suffer. Every time he tries to take over, though, Peace and Hope manage to trap him in time, where he waits, growing stronger and stronger until he can rise again. After they imprison him, Peace and Hope live as normal humans for the rest of their lives, but their power grows weaker every time they are reborn. One day, I fear, they won't be able to fight off Hatred."

Matt stared at his grandmother with big, soulful eyes, scared. "Don't worry though, little Matt. That day won't come for ages."

Matt's mother bustled in. "Oh, don't listen to her, Matt. It's just a story."

Matt's grandmother shot her daughter-in-law an irritable look. "There's a prophecy that describes the facultas' battle."

_When Hatred seems to rule at last_

_And all that's good is in the past. _

_The days of dark will soon appear, _

_Everyone will live in fear. _

_ Then, Peace and Hope will unite. _

_They'll wield the love_

_To win the Fight._

"Remember this, Matt." His grandmother warned.

Dutifully, her grandson replied, "I will"

Over the years, however, the story got pushed away to the farthest reaches of his memory, until he forgot all about it.

**A/N:****Hey, me again! :3 This is just the prologue, so don't worry. There WILL be Marhinki. Yup. Definitely. How could there not be? Well, anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 1, everybubble!**


	2. Stars

**A/N: I don't own Smosh or the song King and Lionheart so please don't sue me... I promise I'm not making any money off this. Also, if any characters are close in description or liking to you and this offends you, I'm sorry, it was unintentional.. anyhoo, here's the first chapter.**

Hatred's (Invido's) POV:

I'm sitting on the park bench in the city of Sacramento, thinking as I watch the agonizingly simple people walk by. Peace and Hope live here, and I must destroy them. For so long they have tortured me, denied me my birthright. But they grow weaker, and soon, I can kill them once and for all. I'll start by destroying everything they know. Their partners, their friends, their family. They'll be pleading with me, begging for mercy while they're powerless. There is no escape for them this time. I chuckle. They won't stand a chance. I get up, walking to Peace's, (or should I say, Matt's) apartment.

Matt's POV

We've just finished filming a game bang, and I'm heading home to surprise Becca with a romantic dinner and some flowers. As I drive home, on the radio I hear King and Lionheart. I love this song, but I don't know why. It feels right to me, like it reminds me of home, but I don't know this home. I shake my head. You're just being stupid, Matt. Too much Dota, probably. I sigh and continue on my way, chuckling internally about how weird I can be sometimes. My car rolls into the driveway and I get out, marveling at the summer sky. I stroll up to the door and walk inside, calling out, "I'm home!" to Becca. I walk into our bedroom, and I see her and some guy. This was no ordinary guy, however, he was a model. He looked like a god. This "model" was practically eating her face, he was so engrossed in kissing her.. In that moment, I feel rage and pain set in. I walk out, grab some of my more important belongings as I head to the door. Becca gets up, and follows me, staring blankly. As I open my car door, I hear a soft "Matt.." And I look over to see that... Thing grinning at me, holding on to my ex-girlfriend.

I'm broken. I walk to my car and drive. I drive without stopping through the night, trying to escape myself, and the torture I feel. I drive into the desert, and stop once I can't see any lights. I sit down, watching the stars until I hear a faint voice singing a familiar song. _King and Lionheart._ I join in, not caring who it is, and my heart starts soaring with the music. I start walking towards the voice, then running, still singing. I walk up behind a woman with ebony hair sitting and staring at the stars. Mari. "Mari? What are you doing here?" I say incredulously. She turns her head, shocked. "Matt?" I nod and gesture next to her. "Can I sit?" She smiles and shakes her head yes. "So what are you doing here?" I ask again. "Oh, I just like coming here. It's so peaceful, like there's nothing in the world except the sky and the desert." she replies, before giving me a look. "What?" I ask, wondering what I did. "Why are you here, Matt?" She asks softly. "I didn't think this was your thing." "Please don't ask me that, Mari." I sighed. She nodded at me then looked back to the sky. We sat in silence for an hour, just watching the stars set and the sun rise. I felt a peace I'd never felt before, that weird feeling of home again. I finally speak. "I'd better get home. Bye, Mari!" She waves as I walk to my car and get inside. "See you later!"

I feel sad leaving that place, I wish I could have stayed in that time forever. Things must move on, I supposed. Feeling much lighter than I ever have, I'm driving back home to Sacramento.


	3. Trust Broken (how cliche)

**A/N: I don't own smosh or smosh games HQ or Instagram, or photoshop, or King and Lionheart (or bill gates or apple and iPhones) plz don sue me. Thank you.. I promise I'm not making any money, profit or otherwise, off of this story. I'm really sorry that I inadvertently advertised your stuffs.**

Hatred's POV

Now to destroy Mari's life... For good! It doesn't take me long to come up with the perfect plan to destroy her. Humans are so pathetically easy to break. I walk into a café and open my laptop. People are annoying, but nothing can stop me from ruining Mariko's reputation with her friends, family, everyone! It's so easy to ruin these apes' lives.

Mari's POV:

I walk into the Smosh Games HQ, ready to grab my jacket that I had left here earlier. It's storming outside, so my hear is now ruined,and I stubbed my now black-and-blue toe. Could this day get any worse? Ian, Joven, and Lasercorn are in the filming room, and when I walk in, they all pointedly look away. What the firetruck did I do? "What's up guys?" I say, more confused than I've ever been. Ian looks over at Joven. "Did you hear something, Josh?" He gave me a dirty look. "Nope, unless you mean a cheating biatch." Joven replied. "What the hell, guys? I'd never cheat on Peter! You know that! Plus, why would you even care?" I protested. I was scared, and pissed. "I can't believe you'd accuse me of that!" Ian looked positively murderous. "Let's just say... It wouldn't reflect well on Smosh..." He trailed off, knowing that I understood his point. David glowered at me, with more hate in his eyes than I've ever seen. He held up his phone to me. "What's this, Mari?" He spat. On my Instagram, there was a picture of me and Matt kissing, with a caption of 3. I'm stunned. What the hell? That's too realistic to be Photoshopped. Lasercorn's echoing my very thoughts."That is NOT Photoshop, Mari. Don't even TRY blaming hackers." Tears start forming in my eyes.. "W..why won't you believe me? Maybe I should just leave." I choked out. "Maybe you should." Joven hissed. I ran out of there, my sobs clawing like monsters to get out of my throat. I texted Mel. No answer. Kalel. One word. Bitch. I tried calling Peter. He didn't pick up, so i decided to leave a message. "Hi, this is Peter. Either I'm not here, or I'm ignoring Mari, the bitch. Beeeep" I called my mom, but when she picked up, I couldn't get through a sentence before she hung up. I couldn't take it anymore. I got into my car and drove to my place, the only place I couldn't be touched in. When I got there, the sun had set, and the first stars were high in the sky. I pulled out my iPhone and started playing the songs on shuffle. After a while I heard the one song that takes me away, just leaves me happy. King and Lionheart. I can't help singing along, and letting out all the pain. No one will believe me, even my best friends. All of a sudden, i hear a familiar, rich voice singing along. I can't quite place who it is. Then, I hear a voice I know all too well speak. "Mari?" It's Matt. Some little part of my heart glows, but I quickly shove it under the black sea of sorrow roiling in my soul.

**A/N: well, hello there everybubble! I'm glad to see you here, and I'm happy some of you like my writing. It's more than I expected, I thought my story would just be pushed into the corner of shame. Anyhoo, I'm always looking for fellow marhinki conspirators. Hmmm... I have nothing to say, so instead, I challenge you guys to think of a pickle with bill gates' face.**


	4. Wars

**A/N: Hey everybubble, I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating! I've been uninspired recently. I blame video games. ****_*_****cough cough* *zelda* Anyway, chapter three, y'all. I got a new PC monitor so I shall go write.**

I finally get back home after being in the desert for a few hours, and just as I'm about to flop down on my bed to sleep, I get a text. From Mari. _Can i come crash at ur place?_ That's odd. _Sure, why?_ I reply. _Tell you when I get there_. I sigh. Mari can be frustrating like that sometimes. Soon enough, however, I hear my doorbell ring. She must have left soon after me. As I open the door, Mari's troubled face appears. "Hey, so what's up?" I ask while I lead her inside. "Promiseyouwontkillmebecauseididntdothis" she blurts. "Slow down, cowgirl. Say that again." I chuckle. "I said, do you promise you won't kill me because I didn't do this?" Mari repeats, much more slowly. "Sure? What didn't you do?" I reply tentatively. Women. They can be so confusing.. It must be pretty bad, though. Mari pulls her phone out of her back pocket and unlocks it, opening an app I can't see. She sighs. "This. This is why I need to crash at your place." Mari turns the phone to me, and on her Instagram I see a picture of me and her. Kissing. What the hell? Who did this? And how? "Oh. Do you know how they did this?" I ask. "What? You're not going to disown me, too?" she seemed surprised. "I'd never do that, Mari. You're my friend." she grinned. "Thanks Matt, that means a lot." Mari hugs me then flops on my couch. Picking up the remote, she turns on the TV, and the news shows up. "America is at war with Russia. More news coming up." Woah. That's nuts. "That's not good..." Mari mutters. She flips to a different channel. "Italy is fighting with France" then "Spain and Brazil: World war 3?" What the hell is going on? "Okay then. World crisis. Great." Mari looks up at me. "Soooooo... Where can I sleep?" "Oh yeah... That. Why don't you take the guest room? " Mari beams. "Okay, thanks!" Skipping into the room, she calls "g'night" over her shoulder.

**A/N: Apologies on the shortness of the chapter, everyone. The next one will be longer. I shall NOT leave you hanging unlike _some people_ with a certain _livestream_ *mutters something that sounds like "blamejovenshire"***


	5. Fights

**A/N: here's another chapter, a super-long one. I hope it makes up for the other really short one. If this is annoyingly long, tell am and I'll split it. I kept this g-rated, I don't know why. I hope you like it, even though lots happen. I don't own Demons. Don't sue me.**

Matt's POV:

Demons are chasing me, wanting to consume me, fighting to kill me. I can't survive, my lungs begging for breath, and my legs burning, pleading to rest. The demons gain on me, their shadowy forms coming closer, their red eyes seeking the darkness. They're consuming me, killing me from the inside out.

I wake up with a jolt, gasping for breath. Thank god it was just a dream. Groggily, I look up at my alarm clock. The green lights spell out 5:51 PM. There's no way I'm getting back to sleep now. God, why do I suck so much? I feel it, creeping up on me, my old enemy ready to tear at me. Depression. It sucks. It gets so bad, I doubt the dementors from Harry Potter could make it worse. This time, I welcome it. I know I suck, and I deserve to feel like this. My love cheated on me, I must be not good enough. My best friends hate me, and I understand. Who would want a loser like me? I'm good for nothing. Even Mari. She never looks at me when she's talking to me. I will never deserve love. Never. I curl up, playing my Sad playlist full blast in my earbuds. Mari walks in as Demons is playing. "Hey Matt." She sits down on my bed. Gah, she's like my mom. Can't she just leave me alone? "Go away Mari." I snap. "Gosh, I'm sorry Mister Douchebag, I thought you liked me." she retorts, giving me an irritated look. "Rather rude since I graciously allowed you to sleep here.." I commented drily. "Allowed me? I am NOT A PEASANT!" she shrieked. "Get OUT!" I shouted. Mari turned on the spot and stormed out. "Don't talk to me again, Matthew Sohinki." I flop over on my bed, muttering "don't worry about that, beach." Then, the realization of what just happened hit me. Mari Takahashi, my best and only friend right now, doesn't want to talk to me, or even see me. I am all alone.

3rd person POV

Matt sat there for hours, letting the hatred and sadness eat away at the remaining love and kindness. At 12:03 AM, there was nothing left of his humanity. He was now a monster of depression and anger. His skin gained a sooty tint, and his normally emerald-green eyes turned bloodred.

Mari's POV

"Don't talk to me again, Matthew Sohinki" I call over my shoulder as I walk out into the gray morning. All I did is walk in, and he was being a complete ass. What is wrong with him? I don't think I did anything wrong. I pick up my car keys and walk out into the cool summer night. I guess I'll go over to Josh's. Oh wait. He hates me. I'm still angry with him, but part of me wants to cry at the thought of losing my friends. And now I don't even have cute, loyal, lovable Matt. Silent tears start running down my cheek as I trudge to my car. An elderly woman walking by notices, and croaks, "Honey, what's wrong?" I just need to be alone. "Nothing." I reply. "It must be something, dear. Just tell someone. Let it all out." She probably won't go away until I tell her, so I sigh and begin. "All my friends and family hate me. Apparently someone found a picture of me 'cheating' on my boyfriend even though I didn't, so my family, who wanted me to marry is mad, and my friends hate me. Or, most of them did, except Matt. But then since I didn't have a place to stay at because of the whole incident, he let me stay at his house. I slept overnight, then woke up and went to say hello to him. The thing is, he looked really different. Like he had seen things no one else is. I sat on his bed and said hi, but then Matt yelled at me. We had a fight and now he hates me. He's my best friend, and he hates me. I have no one." I sob, and the woman gives me a hug. "Dear, sometimes even if you're not wrong you have to apologize. It's not fair, but it's true." I pull back from the hug, and wipe my eyes. "Thanks, I'll go do that." I mumble, giving the nice old lady a wave and sprinting to Matt's house. When I get there, though, he's standing outside his door, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm sorry, Matt." He looks really weird, like he rolled in ash. And are his eyes... Red? Weird. "Uhh, Matt?" He looks at me with pure malice in every detail of his face. "What, woman?" Why is he treating me like this? "I'm sorry." I mumble, looking at the ground. "SORRY?" He roars. "SORRY? SORRY WON'T CUT IT." That's it. No matter how much I love Matt, this is uncalled for. "LOOK, I DID NOTHING AND YOU'RE FLIPPING OUT. I APOLOGIZED FOR WHATEVER I DID, AND YOU'RE STILL MAD. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" I scream back. "Well, miss I'm-so-perfect. I guess you think you're better than everyone else? Well, you're not. You suck at video games. Ian and Anthony just put you on Smosh Games to not seem sexist. You could've been anyone else." I feel like I've been drawn and quartered. "F you, Matt. You're ALWAYS COMPLAINING , AND YOU'LL NEVER SHUT UP!"

Juli's POV:

I'm walking in LA, looking for Matt and Mari. I know the prophecy, and I feel like I'm involved somehow. I can tell that it will come true soon, because everyone is being their worst. No one is happy anymore. Suddenly, I hear two voices SHOUTING. They're really going at it. The voices seem... Familiar somehow. I start jogging towards it, hoping that I'll remember. I turn the corner and see Sohinki and Mari, SHOUTING at each other like they're posessed. I sprint to them as quickly as I can. They can't fight. They're meant to unite, not argue. Panic rises in me. What if the prophecy can't come true? "Woah, guys" I step in between the two gamers. "Why are you fighting?" Sohinki looks at Mari with disgust. "We're fighting because she's a good-for-nothing b*****." He spits. "And you're not?" Mari retorts. Then, Matt roars at her, reaching inside his hoodie and pulling out a knife. However cliché this may sound, time slowed down as he lunged at Mari. He can't kill her, I thought. I leap in front of Mari and feel the knife slide into my gut. It feels like fire is living inside of me. Mari looks down in horror at my now slumped-over body and runs away, tears in her eyes.

Matt's POV:

I pull out my knife to stab Mari, but instead stab the random chick. Mari looks at her and runs off, crying like a little weakling. This human is curious. I walk up to her, and softly ask, "Why?" She looks me dead in the eye and says, "because I know you, Matthew Sohinki. I know that you love Mari. It's obvious even in the videos. You guys are meant for each other. You were not meant to kill her. You were meant to kill me." Her breathing is growing gradually shallower. "Now, Matthew, refuse the darkness and find her before it's too late." The girl takes one last shuddering breath and whispers, "remember..." Suddenly, I feel the soul fighting, My soul, fighting because the deep-buried human part of me knows that what she said is true. My soul is fighting, beating the darkness down because now he knows. He loves, I love Mari. She and I were meant to be together. What have I done? I run, faster than I ever have after Mari. Remember... Remember what? I search my memory. Meant to.. It's like she was talking about fate. Fate. My head gets plunged into cold light, and I see my grandmother, telling me the story of the Facultas. How I'm Peace. That Hatred's going to take over. I shake my head and return to the present, running faster than before. Mari must be Hope. Then, I realize fully that I love Mari. I'm exhilarated. I love her! Mari is running towards a bridge now... She's on the left side, of the bridge.. Looking down..


	6. Battle

**A/N: Sup everyone! This is a pretty interesting chapter (I hope) so I hope you like it!**

Mari's POV:

I leap, time slowing down as I descend towards the rocks below. I feel something touch me, and wrap itself around me. _Matt._ He is going to die for me, with me. This is not how I wanted him to die. He could have lived out a long, happy life, gotten married, even had little kids. But no. He's dying to protect me. I can't deal with my love, and despair, and depression. Nothing matters as we fall, tumbling nearer to the rocks. Then, we hit, his body protecting mine, and saving me. A few ribs snap as we hit, but I'm still alive. Surreality sets in, as I see Matthew, the only thing I held on to, my world, my heart, my soul, my everything broken on these rocks. He looks peaceful, but mangled. Then, all of a sudden, reality slaps me. I let out an unearthly scream as I lament the loss of my joy, my peace. Why couldn't I have died, why? Nothing will ever fix this. Sinking down to the ground, I scream in agony at my shattered heart.

_Hours later:_

"Matt." I kiss him softly on the forehead. I start gathering stones from the ground and placing them gently around him, creating a tomb. It's the best I can do. Tears streaming down my grimy face, I slowly make my way up to the bridge. After fifteen minutes of slowly climbing in pure, unadulterated agony, I manage to clamber up onto the bridge. Exhausted, I collapse onto the pavement, panting. My Matt. Dead. Lost in my thoughts, I almost miss the low chuckle from the man standing in front of me. I slowly crane my neck towards this inhumanly perfect man. "Lost something, have we?" He grins. "Or should I say, someone?" I'm too tired, to spent, too sad to even bother getting angry. "Who are you?" I croak. "Who am I? Why, I'm offended you don't recognize me, Hope. I am your worst enemy, the bane of your existence."_ Hope. Who's that?_ "I... I don't even know you" He throws back his head and laughs. Through tears, he gasps out "Poor little apes... Their *gasp* only *gasp* HOPE!" He can't control his laughter. Hope. It sounds familiar, but I don't know where. _Hope. Hope. I am Hope. I remember. The battles with him, Hatred, with Peace at my side. The prophecy. Matt. Peace_. Anger flows through my veins then, and I stand up slowly. "You. Bastard! I will DESTROY YOU! YOU CAUSED THIS!" He's still chuckling, but why? "Good job, girl. Keep going. Let your -Hate flow through you!" I realize that's what he wants. To consume me, and then the world. I can't let him win this, too. Taking a deep breath, I calm myself and smile at him. He sees this, and lunges at me, conjuring a dark sword in his hands. I'm new at this, but I know I can do the same. I pour a little of myself into the sword, and raise my arms just in time to block his onslaught. CLASH. He backs away and swings at my shoulder. I parry, throwing his sword back. CLASH. A jab towards my stomach. I jump back and counter with a slash at his elbow. We fight there, hope and hatred warring over the world, two flames locked in combat. Our battles is almost a dance, an exchange. I'm growing weaker. Hatred senses this, stepping back to address me. "You're growing weak, Hope. Just give up." He charges at me, and even though I block the blow, I know can't fight anymore. He's too strong. "You'll never... Win." I gasp through clenched teeth, as I kneel on my hands and knees, gasping for breath.. He gives me a smug look as he replies. "It seems I already have." I get up slowly, and take a few staggering steps toward him, hiding my sword behind my back. With the last of my strength, I swing it, hoping for the impossible. Hatred bats it away, knocking me to the ground. "Tell me this, girl. Why do you keep fighting? You're beaten. Peace is dead. No one can save you now." Now it's my turn to chuckle. "You really don't get it, do you? I fight because I love him. I love Matt, and he was my light, and I'm damn well going to fight for everything else. Do my part for him. I fight for Matt."


	7. Hearts

**A/N: hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for ages. I know, I'm a little bish for not updating in a while. I've been busy.. No more excuses, though. I should have a chapter out before the weekend's over. Also, if you find some odd words or a grammar mistake in here, blame my iPad because I decided to use the voice to text thing. Anyway, hope you like it. This is rather short, but I have a great feeling the next chapter will be hella long.**

Mariko's POV

"Wow... You really _are _stupid, aren't you? He's dead. Your little Maddy isn't coming back back. I've won, you've lost." Hatred said, a confused look in his eyes. "I still love him. Can't you understand that?" I retort. "He's not gone because I still remember. I hold him in my heart." I pat my chest over where my heart is. Hatred's eyes widen in surprise, and then he lunges at me, sword slicing through my heart. "Well then. Looks like both of you are truly gone." I'm losing consciousness, fading in and out of reality. My eyes are heavy… I sleep…

Matt's POV

The last thing I remember is trying to save Mari… But now I'm on the ground somewhere, and my eyes feel heavy. My head hurts so much… I finally force open my eyes. I'm in a massive room, no definable shape to it. The walls are pink, with veins of gold running through them. There's no exit, or entrance, just walls. However, in the room, there's nothing but me. No floor, furnishings, anything. I'm all alone. The room is almost silent but for a faint thudding. I sigh. There's nothing here but me and my thoughts. Is this what purgatory is?

Mari. Her name echoes through my mind. I hope she's okay. I hope I was able to save her. Somehow, I know she's alive, though. There's nothing to do, so I decide to make up little poems about Mari while I wait. I long as I'm thinking about Mari, I could wait forever…

-One hour later-

I've finished my 15th sonnet for Mari. At least I'm not bored. Wait, what is that? There's a large boom, and something massive slides through the wall of the room. It looks like a giant sword blade. This is probably part of purgatory. I jump to my feet, but the blade's gone now, and it left a giant hole. Might as well check it out! Hmm... Something's weird, but I don't know what… Oh well. I start climbing up to the whole, the golden veins making my ascent a little easier. I'm at the hole now, but there's nothing outside of it that I can see. As I hoist myself up to get a better look, I realize what's wrong. The thudding has stopped.


	8. To War She Goes

**A/N: Hey. Sorry this is late... *mumbles something about 'tumblr' and 'distracted' Well**.

Hatred's POV:

It's done. After all these years, I've finally won! I did it! They're dead. Both of them. I glance at Hope one last time before turning around. Well now. There's a whole universe waiting out there for me to rule, and there's no one to stop me now.

Mari's POV

Everything's dark. I can't see. I have no idea where I am, but I know that I'm still conscious, even if I'm dead. "Unghhh.." I groan. I open my eyes, and find myself chained in a dank, grimy dungeon. I struggle against the chains. " Am I interrupting something?" A man dressed in a red tuxedo with a black goatee stares down at us, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "My next victims.. how sweet, a couple" He reaches out to touch me , but I pull away. "I wouldn't do that" I warn. "Does the little human think that she can hurt me? How adorable." He says, reaching out one more. I pull away from his grasp again. "Haven't you ever read Harry Potter?" I ask the man, smiling. "Aww, does the cutie-wutie think her love will protect her? How innocent." I scoff at him, rolling my eyes. "You mean you really don't know who I am?" The man in red shoots me an irritated glance. "This is getting tiring, woman. Being a celebrity won't get you any extra privileges here, darling." He touches my chin, but pulls away almost instantly as the skin on his hand starts to burn. I hear n otherworldly scream that's ages away. Matt. "Ah, yes. Matthew. Your significant other. We decided to put him in another dimension, but we allowed the sound to come through for your... enjoyment" I look up at this man in red, and I am fucking furious. "Do you want to know who I am?" I said. "Do you want to know why you can't touch me?" The man grins "Yes, that would be nice."

"I am your worst nightmare. I am the only thing in this world that scares you. I am the bringer of faith and the light of the world. Who am I? I am Hope." The man's eyes widen in surprise, and he's truly scared now. "I can tell you one thing now. You had better run. Run as fast as you can. Because you are the only thing keeping me from Matt, and I will fucking destroy you. Run fast, because when I break out of these chains, you had better be prepared to die." I slip my left arm out of its chain. "one..." the other arm slips out "two..." The man runs now, runs as if he were being chased by demons. How ironic. I summon a perfect sword, the blade glazed with fire, and cut the chains that bind my legs. I run towards the sound of Matt's screams, and cut down anything in my path, whether it be living or not. Tables get sliced in half, chairs are cut down. I run along until I enter a massive room filled with screams. There are thousands of people here, all getting tortured by demons. I know I need to get to Matt, but I can't leave them like this. I throw my sword at the first chains, conjuring a new one as it flies. "Use the swords to free the others!" I shout, still throwing the swords at the vile chains that have held these people. Some cowards run, deserting the chained, pitiful people behind them. Those who are brave, however, snatch up swords and cut the chains that bind others. Then, I hear a strangled scream from Matt. Nothing in the universe can stop me from getting to him. I run towards the mass of panicked people trying to exit the room, and shout with all my strength, "Move. NOW!" All the prisoners look at me in awe and silently part to let me through.

A/N: Bold is being a bitch so no bold for the end note. I know it was a crummy ending, but I couldn't figure out a transition. Feel free to exile me


	9. Warrior Queen

**A/N: Herro there. Once again, apologies. I know you don't want to read excuse, so I'll just say that the updates are not, and will probably never be, regular. I won't abandon this story, or leave it un-updated for more than 2 weeks, but there won't be a set day for updates. Apologies again. Here ya go.**

**Mari's POV**

Matt's screams echo louder as I sprint, ever faster, towards him. I'm not fast enough. I never will be. I need to be faster! MATT. I feel my shoulders bursting open, revealing a great pair of wings. Each wing must be five feet long, and they're FAST. I dart through the air, speeding till I'm faster than anything. Doors whiz by, blurs in the corner of my eyes. The wails grow ever louder till I'm there, in a corridor lit by dim red lamps, all leading up to a round room, a thousand feet in diameter and just as high. In the center is Matt, chained up by some energy bonds. All of a sudden Goatee appears, smirking. "Thought it would be easy to kill me, eh? You want your little Matty-watty?" I growl at him, ready to lunge and kill him. "Ah-b-b-b Bad girl, Hope. Very bad girl. You do know if you step in here, your Matt will die? And don't even try freeing him. In fact, I do believe it's time for some entertainment." He snaps his fingers and a little viewing box appears, with him inside. "Have fun. dearie" he smirks, snapping his fingers again. All of a sudden, the room is full of thousands of monsters, the most deadly things I've seen. Dragons swarm in the air, and the ground is teeming with horned beasts. "Do you like the Urgals? Got the idea from a book. Anyway, it wouldn't be very entertaining if you had your powers, so I'll disable them. You can make a sword, but nothing more dangerous than that. Enjoy!"

I look up at Goatee with a smirk. Nothing more dangerous, eh? I snap my fingers, and earbuds appear in my ears, blasting my war song. Viva La Vida. "The sword is all I need, buddy" I call, charging into battle. Not a single one of these monsters can stop me, because I am Hope, and I am fighting for my Peace. The Urgals rush me, roaring and jabbing spears in my face, but I bat them aside and slay my enemies. I am unstoppable, unbreakable. The Warrior Queen in all her glory, rushing into battle to save her love. Laughing, I think of the look on Goatee's face when I have won this war. Bashing an Urgal in the face, I leap into the air and grab the neck of a nearby dragon, clinging on as I clamber to his back. Singing to her, I direct her with my thoughts to fly in front of Goatee. "Hello there, Goatee. Did you know, I'm about done with this." Grinning, I fly a lap around the room. "Goood-bye!" I run of the dragon's head, flinging myself into the air, sword in hand. Matt's bonds grow closer and I grow fiercer, swinging my sword with all my might at the chains that have held my heart. The bonds break, freeing my Matt. I toss him my sword and form a new one, grinning. "Ready to take on the world, my love?"

Matthew grins back at me, excitement in his eyes. "Ready when you are, love."

Back to back, we grin and take on the monsters that have separated us for too long.


End file.
